oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
Oddworld Inhabitants has had a number of different sponsors as time passed. This page presents a variety of different companies that sell or have sold Oddworld related merchandise. 1998 Oddworld Merchandising Catalog (Discontinued) During the years that Abe's Exoddus was released, all Abe's Exoddus game manuals featured an ordering catalog of following items: * 8 Mudokon MOOD t-shirts including, Happy, Brew Sick, Angry, Dead, Blind, Neutral, Slap Happy, and Sad. * 2 Long Sleeve Brew Sick Shirts * Limited Edition "Operation Lightning Bolt" t-shirt * MOOD boxers * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus Official Strategy Guide * Abe's Exoddus cap with Mudokon skull and crossbones symbol (comes in black only) Stickers * "The Places and Products of Oddworld Collection" featuring logo stickers for, SoulStorm Brew, RuptureFarms, FeeCo Depot, Mudokon Pops, Slig Barracks, SoulStorm Mining Co., and Alf's Rehab and Tea. * "The Oddworld Wacky Pack Collection" featuring stickers for, Meech Munchies, Abe WANTED poster (black and white or color), Mudokon meat cutting diagram, New 'N' Tasty, Paramite Pies, and Scrab Cakes. * "The Mudokon Faces Collection": $5.99 Collector's Edition Movie Posters All posters are 27" x 39". Price: $10.95 each ExoddusMoviePoster3.jpg|Poster A #: OW-030 AbeExoddusPoster.jpg|Poster B #: OW-031 ExoddusMoviePoster2.jpg|Poster C #: OW-032 ExoddusMoviePoster4.jpg|Poster D #: OW-033 Insert Coin Clothing Insert Coin Clothing is a United Kingdom-based clothing design store. The company is known for making various video game related attire, including Oddworld themed clothing. Shirts Two shirt designs were made; both of which are related to Stranger's Wrath. Both designs are now out of print. * Welcome to New Yolk City (MaleInsert Coin: New Yolk City (Guys Tee)' & Female'Insert Coin: New Yolk City (Girly Top)' versions)' * Sekto Springs Bottled Water (Male onlyInsert Coin: Sekto Springs (Guys Tee))' New yolk city shirt.jpg New yolk city shirt female.jpg Sektosprings insertcoinclothing.jpg Qwertee “Probrewbly Bad” T-shirt Designed by Jonny Eveson and was voted for a limited run on Qwertee.com. This t-shirt was only on sale for 24 hours on 2nd April 2013Qwertee.com “Probrewbly Bad” and some were also given out as prizes for a Thrifty Cosplay competition held by Oddworld InhabitantsOddworld.com: Win a Qwertee SoulStorm brew teeshirt!. New 'n' Tasty poster A refreshed version of the original New 'n' Tasty poster seen in the Abe's Oddysee opening cutscene, designed by Jonny Eveson. The poster design was revealed on the Oddworld website on 18 January 2013Oddworld.com: We can reveal.... The posters were never made available to buy; five signed copies were given away as prizes on 14th February 2014 to winners of a competition to name Trophies for New 'n' TastyOddworld.com: CONTEST: Name Trophies in New 'n' Tasty, Win Ridiculous Prizes Oddworld.com: And The Winners Of The New 'n' Tasty Trophy Contest Are... . New 'n' Tasty Soundtrack Black Screen Records produced a vinyl release of the New 'n' Tasty Soundtrack, released in 2015.Black Screen Records Blog: Announcement: Black Screen Records to release the official Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty soundtrack on vinyl Gametee Gametee is an England-based videogame merchandise store who produce officially licensed merchandise for a range of game series including Oddworld Inhabitants. Clothing Gametee has produced clothing based on Oddworld: * ''Sneak T-shirtGametee.co.uk: Oddworld - Sneak Official T-shirt * ''Rupture Farms ''T-shirt'Gametee.co.uk: Oddworld - Rupture Farms Official Tee * SoulStorm Brew ''T-shirtGametee.co.uk: Oddworld SoulStorm - Official Tee * Rupture Farms - Acid Wash Hoodie * Soulstorm Brew - Acid Wash Hoodie * Oddworld Mudokon Socks Prints Gametee has produced three art prints based on Oddworld: * ''SneakGametee.co.uk: Oddworld - Sneak Art Print * Rupture FarmsGametee.co.uk: Oddworld - Rupture Farms Art Print * SoulStorm BrewGametee.co.uk: Oddworld - SoulStorm Art Print Other * SoulStorm Brew Gaming CandleGametee.co.uk: Oddworld - SoulStorm Brew - Gaming Candle * Mudokon Enamel Badge SetGametee.co.uk: Oddworld - Mudokon Enamel Badge Set * Oddworld - Digital Backpack * Oddworld - Scrab and Paramite Bracelet Set * Taste Rupture - Large Tin Sign * Oddworld Inhabitants - Necklace Referenceshttps://gametee.co.uk/collections/oddworld/products/rupture-farms-acid-wash-hoodie18. Gametee.co.uk: Oddworld - Rupture Farms - Acid Wash Hoodie Category:Merchandise